List of Never Mind the Buzzcocks episodes
This is a list of episodes of ''Never Mind the Buzzcocks, the satirical music-based panel game. As of 6 October 2014, 262 regular episodes and eight clip shows have been broadcast across 28 series; '''270 '''episodes in total. The show was originally chaired by Mark Lamarr, with Sean Hughes and Phill Jupitus as team captains and two guests on each team. Lamarr left after series 17 and series 18 was chaired by a series of guest hosts. One of these, satirical ''Popworld presenter Simon Amstell, took over as presenter from series 19. Amstell left after series 22 and the show was chaired by guest up to series 27. Since Series 28 the show's presenter is Rhod Gilbert. Bill Bailey replaced Sean Hughes from series 11. During series 21, Bailey was unable to attend filming and so Noel Fielding provided cover for three episodes (2, 3 and 4). Bailey left permanently after this series and was replaced by guest captains until Fielding returned full-time in series 23. Professor Green replaced Fielding as team captain for one episode in series 26 (episode 5). Phill Jupitus was unable to appear in one episode of series 25 (episode 6) - to this day, this the only episode of the show he has not appeared in (not including the 2011 Comic Relief episode for 24 Hour Panel People). His position on that occasion was taken by Frankie Boyle. In June 2013, an eight-part clip show series aired under the name What a Load of Buzzcocks. Each episode focussed on a different year of the show and the musical stories from that year. Alex James of Blurnarrated all episodes of the series. Episode listedit The coloured backgrounds denote the result of each of the shows: : – indicates Phill's team won. : – indicates Sean's/Bill's/the guest/Noel's team won. : – indicates the game ended in a draw. Guests are listed from the hosts' far right to far left. Series 1edit Series 2edit Series 3edit Series 4edit Never Rewind the Buzzcocksedit Series 5edit Series 6edit Series 7edit Series 8edit Series 9edit Series 10edit Series 11edit Series 12edit Series 13edit Series 14edit Series 15edit Series 16edit Series 17edit Series 18edit Series 19edit Series 20edit Series 21edit Series 22edit Series 23edit Series 24edit Comic Relief specialedit Series 25edit Children in Need specialedit Sport Relief specialedit Series 26edit What a Load of Buzzcocksedit Series 27edit Series 28edit Scoresedit Footnotesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n Christmas Special # Jump up^ Episode released exclusive-to-video. # Jump up^ This episode lasted 45 minutes. It also featured Mark Lamarr in the Identity Parade. # Jump up^ Future team captain Bill Bailey makes a guest appearance during the Intros Round with Rick Wakeman. # Jump up^ This episode started and ended with Identity Parade starring man Athelston Williams in Mark's chair. # Jump up^ The first time more than the regulatory three people were on one team. # Jump up^ Although he was in the Eurovision episode, which aired two months later, this is the last regular episode featuring Sean Hughes. # Jump up^ Eurovision Song Contest special. # Jump up^ 100th Episode Special. Contains specially filmed inserts with Mark, Phill, Bill and Richard Fairbrass. # Jump up^ For the "Next Lines" round, Mark had Phill and Scott Mills swap places and Scott was the new team captain. After the round was over, Scott returned to and Chas Smash joined Bill's team, who had won the game. # Jump up^ This episode marks the first time members of the same band, let alone members of the same family, appeared on one team. # Jump up^ 150th Episode Special and also Mark Lamarr's final episode # Jump up^ Achieved a last-minute victory without Phill, who departed partway through Next Lines # Jump up^ Ed Seymour, a hand-picked "lookalike" from the audience, replaced Preston for the remainder of the show after he walked out due to Amstell making references to his rise to fame in Celebrity Big Brother and reading extracts from his then wife's (Chantelle Houghton) biography. # Jump up^ For the second, third and fourth episodes of Series 21, Noel Fielding was the team captain while Bill Bailey was on tour. # Jump up^ This episode featured frequent appearances from singer Andy Scott-Lee (formerly of boy band 3SL), who performed the Intros round (when teams played their 'Andy Scott-Lee card'), appeared in an Identity Parade line-up and had his new single heavily promoted by Amstell. # Jump up^ As part of a jibe on the fickle nature and inflated importance of the NME's Cool List, a fictitious indie artist named 'Adam from Flipchart Hiatus' was initially introduced as Bill Bailey's second guest. Amstell then announced that Flipchart Hiatus had slipped too many places on the Cool List and so had to be replaced. Crew members then rushed on to lift Adam from his seat and replace him with Hynes. # Jump up^ For this series, guest captains replaced Bill Bailey who left to pursue other projects. # Jump up^ In honour of guest captain Stephen Fry, this episode had various QI-themed jokes including giving Stephen a customized buzzer, intellectual conversations over interesting facts, and ending the show with the QI theme tune. # Jump up^ Due to the scandal where Jonathan Ross and Russell Brand made prank phonecalls to Andrew Sachs on Russell's BBC Radio 2 show, the BBC decided to suspend the two comedians and pull all their shows pending further investigation. Even though this episode of Buzzcocks was taped before the suspension and was due to air on 30 October 2008, it was pulled as well. The episode was eventually first broadcast on 19 January 2011. # Jump up^ In this episode, Simon dressed in a bunny costume to make the show more "family friendly" and keep his job at the BBC, mocking how the BBC had reacted to the Russell Brand and Jonathan Ross scandal. # Jump up^ 198th Episode Special # Jump up^ From this episode, the show moved to Wednesday nights # Jump up^ Doctor Who special # Jump up^ During the Identity Parade, Noel swapped teams with Phill for the rest of the show in order to give him the "Jedward experience". However, host Jack Dee still credited the victory to "Noel's old team." # Jump up^ Jedward temporarily swapped places with Identity Parade member Pat Sharp, who was made team captain for rest of the round. # Jump up^ This episode featured a running joke that it was originally supposed to be hosted by Colombian pop-sensationShakira. # Jump up^ The episode started with Marvin Humes from JLS on Phill's team whilst the other members of the band sat on a "sub bench" to the side. Throughout the episode, whenever Tim Westwood set off an alarm, JLS had to substitute another member onto the panel. The entire band performed with Phill in the Intros round. # Jump up^ During the Intros round, Pat Sharp joined Noel's team to make up for all of JLS joining up on Phill's team. # Jump up^ Special episode webcast live as part of 24 Hour Panel People. David Walliams hosted and Neil Tennant andRobert Webb replaced Noel and Phill who were unavailable. # Jump up^ The game ended in a draw, so a tiebreak game of "How Many Mobys Are There?" was played. # Jump up^ Frankie Boyle stood in for Phill Jupitus who was unable to attend the episode's recording # Jump up^ This episode was styled as a "Radio DJs Special" and included guest appearances from Tony Blackburn, Mike Read and Pat Sharp sitting in the audience. The teams could play "Hey Mr DJ" cards throughout the show to ask them for help. # Jump up^ Professor Green stood in for Noel Fielding who was unable to attend the episode's recording. # Jump up^ The game ended in a draw, so a tiebreak question was asked where Ayoade described a musician and the teams had to buzz in. Crosby correctly answered Rick Astley, thus making Phill's team the winners. # Jump up^ 250th Episode Special; also included recurring appearances from Russell Grant throughout as part of a running joke that he had been passed over for the host's job. # Jump up^ Horne was accompanied by his band, The Horne Section, who performed throughout the show. # Jump up^ The game ended in a draw, leading to a round where the teams had to name as many famous Stevens as they could. # Jump up^ The first time more than one person hosted the show. # Jump up^ Morgan smashed a coffee mug in the final round, apparently irritated by the hosts' jokes at his expense. He then walked off the show before the game had finished. # Jump up^ Sexy special. # Jump up^ Akabusi filled in for Aston Merrygold, who pulled out at the last minute due to illness. Jack Whitehall jokingly referred to him as Aston and asked him questions about JLS' split. # Jump up^ The game ended in a draw, so a tiebreak question was asked where Redd Pepper described a musician and the teams had to buzz in. Willis correctly answered Justin Timberlake, thus making Phill's team the winners. # Jump up^ Movie Special. # Jump up^ Series was delayed for a week for the launch of a new programme. # Jump up^ For the Identity Parade round for Phill's team, the drummer from Bad Manners who had been booked to appear had got the wrong day. Therefore, while Phill's team were blindfolded, Rhod had to get a band member (Ian from Dr Zero & The Hotheads) and five other people from the audience to replace the line-up. # Jump up^ After Noel's team's Identity Parade, former The Clash drummer Terry Chimes joined Phill's team for the rest of the show. Category:Lists of non-fiction television series episodes Category:Never Mind the Buzzcocks Category:Lists of comedy television series episodes Category:Lists of British television series episodes